thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuthbert Family
The Stuthbert family has ruled the kingdom of Glenroth for six generations. At the time, Glenroth was a province of the once mighty kingdom of Cardun. Horace Stuthbert was a duke with some influence in the court. The rulers of Cardun were harsh despots, immensely unpopular, and along with several of the other dukes Horace led a bloody coup that overthrew the ruler of Cardun, and most of the kingdom's lands were split up and given to the different lords and ladies involved in the coup. Glenroth came out of the agreement very favorably, and has absorbed some of the other smaller splinter kingdoms (some willingly, some not) in the years since. Cardun still exists, though only a tiny fraction of it's former glory remains. Malcolm Malcolm's name is known in the annals of history for his declaration of the Word as the one true religion - and all other practices heresy. The Word was had been the majority religion in Glenroth for some time, but historians disagree on why Malcolm went to such great lengths to enforce it in his kingdom. Petrus was a powerful warlock employed by the Stuthbert family for several generations as an advisor to the king in the magical arts. When Malcolm made his declaration, Petrus was exiled for his talents. Petrus watched his fellow magic users treated as second-class citizens for years while he plotted his revenge, and along with a cadre of other magic practitioners assaulted the castle with terrible spells and summoned beasts. The attack was brutal and effective. Malcolm, his queen, and the crown prince Joseph were all killed in the attack, leading the second son Dougal to take the thrown. Dougal After Petrus' attack, Dougal was inagurated as King of Glenroth. His first act was declaring war against the old religions, seeking justice and revenge for the death of his parents and older brother. Critically, he expanded the campaign beyond the borders of Glenroth, sending his armies into neighoring kingdoms to quash any signs of the old religions and pratices. Under Dougal's rule, Glenroth has propered economicaly and widely expanded it's borders and resources. The campaign begins 39 years into his rule, and the crusades have mostly died down. For most, the old religions are forgotten or only spoken of in hushed whispers. At 53, Dougal is strong and fit for his age. He is a skilled fighter, and frequently joined the front lines of his campaign, though in his later years spends more of his time confined to Castle Carrick. Siobahn The younger sister of Dougal by one year, Siobahn takes a very active role in the politics of Glenroth. Though she is duchess of the small county of Dunichee in the northwest of Glenroth, she spends much of her time in Carrick Mor working with the court and her brother. She has devoted most of her personal weath, power and time to humanitarian works, running social programs, providing welfare and medical aid to the citizens of Glenroth. She is immensely popular amongst the people, many of whom refer to her as a living saint. She has frequently been offered titles and positions in the church of the Word, but has denied them, saying the formality would only get in the way of her work. She herself is a skilled healer and apothecary. In the crusades, she went on several campaigns as a field medic. Category:NPC Category:Weaver Category:Lore